


can i call you tonight? (i’m trying to make up my mind)

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: #JJandKie, #Kiara is my queen, #best friends, #cuties, #fluff, #friends, #good vibes, #jiara #just a cute oneshot #pouges bein pouges, #just two idiots in love, #strong summer vibes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sun, the music, the water, the air-and his hand in hers.Kiara spends a summer day with her best friends and a certain boy.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	can i call you tonight? (i’m trying to make up my mind)

-

By the third day of waking up on John B.’s pullout sofa, Kiara decides its time to go home for a shower.

Not that the shower at John B.’s wasn’t okay- (just little dirty) she just knew she had to go home at _some_ point. Besides, sooner or later she would end up back on the pullout sofa. 

JJ would be there too. Probably holding her.

Like he was now.

Kiara lets her head fall back into his bare chest, not being able to bring herself to wake him up, he’s so peaceful in the morning and it’s a contrast to his normal hyper-ness. 

She breathes him in, he smells like salt from the wave he caught yesterday. 

It does _something_ to her, watching his chest rise and fall and feeling the warm muscle under her cheek. There’s been many mornings where she’s woken up next to him, but she could easily get used to every morning being like these.

His skin is hot on hers, the lack of AC in the Chateau not helping one bit. Kiara shifts a little, trying to free one of her legs and cool down.

He feels her move next to him and his eyes flutter open. JJ hugs her body and pulls her closer to him despite the warmth. 

“Hi.” 

His voice is raspy like it gets in the mornings and she sighs because _oh my god it’s sexy._

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

She presses a kiss right to his chest, because she’s too lazy to reach his cheek and begins to untangle herself. 

“Where are you goin Kie?”

He says it with a groan as his hands wrap around her waist and pull her back to him. 

“Shower. At my place.” She sighs. “I’m literally disgusting.” 

“No, your not. Your hot.” 

“Yeah hot and _sweaty_.” 

“I could help you get more sweaty.” He fires back, a smirk across his face. 

She gives him her best scowl and does her best to get out of bed as he keeps his hold on her. “You wish.” 

“Babe.” He groans, he’s pouting too and she wants nothing more than to kiss it right off of his face. She flushes. “Stay. Cuddle.”

”I’ll be back soon.” She says, setting her hands on his shoulders and trying her best not to let herself get distracted by the muscle there. “I need some more clothes too, not that I don’t love this _get up.”_ She gestures to his tee-shirt and her bathing suit bottoms.

“Like I said, _hot.”_

She rolls her eyes. “How _romantic.”_

”Drop dead gorgeous?” He smirks.

“That’ll do.” She presses her lips to his for a moment and then gets up. The others are scattered around the Chateau. Pope asleep on the other couch and she peers down the hallway to were Sarah and John B. are asleep soundly. 

She smiles. It’s a smile of contentment and calmness.   
  


Kie waves her fingers at JJ a little flirtatiously before finding her way out the door.

-

Her hair is clean when she finds her four friends at their secret beach spot.

She parks in the shade and climbs to slide her surf board out from the trunk. She slips it under her arm and throws her shirt over her head and into the trunk. 

The door slams shut.

The sun feels good on her back as she makes her way down the beach. The four of them are in the water, sitting and talking or waiting to catch a wave. 

“Get in here Kie!” It’s John B. who shouts at her across the beach. Her toes dip into the water as she wades in, the waves lapping at her stomach. 

“Hey! look who showed up.” 

She pulls the board under her body and paddles out, JJ meets her halfway and swings an arm around her, his board hitting hers. 

His breath is hot on her neck and his hair is wet, she pushes it out of his face and smiles.

“Miss me?” She jokes. 

“ _duh.”_

”Hey guys!” Sarah calls over her shoulder. “Who’s ready to catch some waves?”

-

She’s hot and sandy when the five of them split and she takes JJ and Pope in her car. Pope saying he’s “ _going to be a third wheel no matter what.”_

They stash the surf boards in the back and crank up the radio. 

_So can I call you tonight?_  
_I'm trying to make up my mind_  
_Just how I feel_

JJ drives so Kie can lay her head against the open window. She lets her hair fall with the wind as they drive down the coastline highway. She goes to take his hand in hers and he meets her halfway. He rubs little circles with his calloused hand.

She takes the salty air in from the ocean and the sun. Pope lays across all four back seats as him and JJ talk and laugh along with the music, she smiles. JJs got his wet hair pulled in a hat and his shirt is lone gone. She eyes him as they drive, mouthing the words to the song. 

_Could you tell me what's real?_  
_I hear your voice on the phone_  
_Now I'm no longer alone_

JJ honks as they pass Sarah and John B. in the van and she laughs as they yell random sentences to each other across the highway. 

“Wanna race?” He taunts.

“Yell no, JJ! My parents are gonna kill me if you get a speeding ticket. This is _my car.”_

“I’m kidding baby.” 

JJ eyes slide over to her and he and smiles. She knows that just from the expression on his face he’s admiring her.

“Eyes on the road, dumbass.” She says, because as she can see he’s drifting a little. 

_“Hey_ cut me some slack. I’m a great driver.” 

“ _Sure.”_ Pope says.

”At least I didn’t try to kill us all when I was high.”

Kiara lets out a laugh at the memory, it was such a rocky time back then, but she was glad she still had her best friends by her side. Even if they did bicker sometimes.

“Besides, I have to be a good driver. I have precious cargo.” JJ says, his eyes are on hers and she flushes a little because of the way he’s looking at her. 

His face breaks out into a smile. “-my surf board I mean.”

She slaps his hand. “You’re so annoying.” 

He takes her hand and presses his lips to the skin there. Almost to tell her that he’s joking. Kie knows and she smiles, he sets his hand on her thigh. _Shes a goner._

-

They run down to dock together when they get to the Chateau, the afternoon sun on their backs. 

Kie plops down on the hard wood of the dock, she tugs off her vans, tosses them reaches her foot down to feel the water. It’s warm from the sun. 

Sarah tugs of her shorts and takes a seat next to her and she feels JJ’s body wrap around her.

Soon all of the pouges sit together, John B. returned with his arms full of beer cans and tosses them around. 

The only sounds for the next few seconds are the clicking of the cans opening. 

“I don’t want summer to end.” Sarah lets out, along with a sigh. 

“Can you believe we’re gonna be seniors next year?” Kie asks, she rests her back into JJ and she can feel his lips oh her hair. 

“Can you believe we’re going to _college_ soon?” Pope adds, he lets out a little laugh. “I’m going to be a forensic pathologist. After all these years.” 

“After all these years.” John B. sighs. 

“I’m going to Antarctica.” Kie says with a laugh, Pope laughs too, remembering. “And Thailand and Greece...” She trails off, she doesn’t exactly know where she’ll end up, but she can dream. 

“I’m going too.” JJ announces, they’ve already talked about it and it makes her heart beat to think about him wanting to be by her side wherever she goes. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” 

She smiles at him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I know.” 

“You two are sickening.” 

“Shut up. We know.”

-

By the end of the night Kiaras a little buzzed from the beer. Her swimsuits damp from her spontaneous jump into the water. 

She’s in his arms again as the sun goes down, his chest pressed to her back. The others are off somewhere, she doesn’t really know. 

“You warm enough, Kie?” There’s a softness in his voice. 

_Do you want me to grab you a hoodie?_ He’s practically saying.

”Hmm.” She hums into him. Content. 

“JJ.” She sighs. She’s drunk on the feeling of him and the way she never wants this to end. 

“Yeah?” His eyes meet hers. 

It makes her think about them together. Never in a million years would she expect them to find each other like this and now she doesn’t know if she can let him go. _Your not getting rid of me that easy._ She remembers him say. 

She couldn’t imagine trying to get rid of him, because she could get used nights like these for the rest of her life.

“I love you.” She whispers. It’s only the third time they’ve said it, they don’t have too often, she just _knows._

“I love you too, Kie. _So much.”_

It’s so complex, the way she’s feeling. She lets her eyes drift down to his lips. Her lips are burning, she thinks he might just have to kiss her. 

He does. And she hasn’t gotten to kiss him like she’s doing now in forever. There has always been someone around, but now that they are alone, she swings her legs around him and keeps her lips on his. 

He’s kissing her like he’s hungry and she pants when they pull away. 

“I _need_ you.” She says, because she does. She needs him by her side during summer, to hold her hand in the car and wrap his arms around her. She needs his lips, tonight and for all of the summers to come. 

“You have me, Kie.” 

-

_Just how I feel_  
_Could you tell me what's real anymore?_  
_'Cause I wouldn't know_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda being an idiot and posted this oneshot thingy instead of updating my other work haha, but I hope you all liked it! it was fun to write!  
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
